hackCardTrick
by Mr. Grae
Summary: Four characters came to play THE WORLD but THE WORLD will end up playing with them. Please R&R! Chapter 2 is now up! It's better I gurantee it!
1. Dealt Hand

**I just want to say I own no reference to .hack/ of anykind (which includes the areas, and the idea of "THE WORLD") and all of them belong to bandai. Don't sue me!**

**This is my first time writing , so please review when you are finished!**

**Oh, and no copying or anything like that on other sites without me knowing!**

_Look at them... so pathetic._

_Running, playing, thinking this is just a game. Hehehe... they couldn't be more wrong._

_Looks like I'll have to act as a big dose of reality in this non-reality. _

_THE WORLD... _

_Instead of playing with the game, the game will play with them... _

_Hehe... _

_Hehe... _

_MUAHAHAHAHAHA!_

"Hey, Monty, are you still there? You better not be ignoring me!"

"Sorry, sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what? This is THE WORLD! Your not supposed to think, your supposed to have fun! Your a twin blade. Your supposed to be the main mix in the party!"

"Oh come off it Tei. I can do whatever I want here." Tei sighed. It wasn't her fault her friend was so dull.

"Oh, c'mon, Monty! Let's go explore the dungeon! I heard there's some good treasure there. You can probably help me train my werewolf skills."

"TREASURE!" A voice of excitement came from a small character that was hiding behind a tree.

"Oh, no. Not you. Not now. Why me? Why do I always get stuck with the most annoying friends."

"Hey, I'm not annoying" shouted Rewt, offended. He thought of himself as a treasure hunter, and definitely not annoying.

"Soo, back to business. You were talking about treasure... in some dungeon?"

"Yeah. I heard the dungeon has been revamped for more beginner players to explore. There was also a rumor on the board that said about a special treasure of parties of four or more," Tei explained.

"REALLY! Awesome! We need to find someone else to help us now!" Once Rewt got the smell of treasure, not even Balmung of the Azure Sky could stop him.

"Well, I guess we could give Kane a call..." Tei suggested.

"My God no. Not him. Anyone but him. C'mon, there's people all over here, walking around with nothing better to do! And you have to pick him."

"We know his member address, plus someone else would take too long." Tei had a point there.

"I'm going to hire an assassin to come and kill you slowly for this."

"Don't worry, Monty. It'll be fun! Look, I'll call him myself."

"If the world falls down around us because of him, I will hire seven assassins." Monty did not like Kane. Not at all.

"Well, let's go wait by the chaos gate. Kane's coming right now." Tei led the party merrily as any werewolf could.

"Let me check the equipment store first. I'll be right there," sang Rewt as he ran off to the shop.

"Alright, we'll wait for you" Tei shouted over the crowd.

"I say we leave them now. C'mon, what's the area?"

"No Monty! We're going to wait here for Rewt and Kane before we go to the area. Besides, if I told you, you'd probably die at the first monster. I heard it's really tough. That's why I invited Kane."

Monty sighed. "I suppose your right..."

Just then, a character arrived at the gate. It was Kane.

"Heeeeeeellllllllooooooooo everyone!" said Kane, in a sing-song voice.

Monty was asking very nicely for a nearby wavemaster to kill him on the spot.

"This is gonna be so fun! We can kill things together, and get those special four party member items! Yeah!" Kane started dancing, drawing stares from passing people.

Tei shouted out to Rewt "We're ready!" Rewt was already at the chaos gate behind them "Well duh! Hurry up and tell me the key words!"

"Alright alright! It's 'Delta, Forbidden Memory Chamber.'" Rewt gave a cheer, saying "Ok, here we go! Rare items here I come! Oh do you think they'll be new spells? Or maybe a new staff? Or even some rare ha-" And with that they were going to have the most interesting adventure they had ever had up till this point.

**Author's Endnote: You like? I know it's short, but it might get longer if people review . If you have any ideas for future story, your farther ahead of me then -.-; Feel free to email me with any ideas at all you want to see specifically in the story! Please R&R! -/**


	2. Ace Up The Sleeve

**Hello again! Chapter two is up now, and I hope I get some reviews now -.-;**

**Again, Bandai owns .hack/ (except my characters - I do own them) and this story cannot be copied or rewritten without my permission.**

_They came, as I knew they would..._

_Like mosquitoes to blood..._

_And mosquitoes must be swatted._

_The hand has been dealt..._

_And it looks like I have all the aces._

"No Rewt! No! ... I said no now c'mon!" Tei was shouting at Rewt, who was running around trying to take up the last person in other people's parties, so he could get more rare items.

"Aw, you're no fun." Rewt sulked back to the group.

In the area, people were separated so you could tell who's in a party and who's still looking. Rewt, somehow, managed to plant himself in between.

Monty examined the area. It looked like a castle courtyard, a very large courtyard. The walls of the castle surrounding them were black, the color of coal. The sky was a red, sunset type of hue.

"Monty! Hey are you def! Let's go! The NPC is explaining it over there!" Tei, Rewt, and Kane were already off to the NPC, leaving Monty to catch up.

Tei now was in wolf form, in anticipation for the event. Rewt was noticing how old and used his rare Hoop staff +1 was getting and thought about putting it in storage in favor of some prize from the event. Kane was picking flowers and wrapping them around his lance. Kane was actually a girl, and took over her brother's old character after he abandoned it for a new one. Monty and Tei met Kane the first day she took on the character.

Monty listened to the NPC's instructions: "Welcome to the Castle Capers event! Here teams of four adventurers will enter the castle behind me, and solve a series of puzzles to reach the goal before other teams. All levels of party members will be restricted to level five. you can also team up with another party to solve some puzzles. The event starts in 4 minutes and 36 seconds. Welcome to the Castle..."

Rewt was daydreaming about what kind of prizes awaited them at the end of the event.

"C'mon guys let's get to the entrance to claim a spot!" Tei was already hopping through the crowd and occasionally bumping people. Monty, Rewt, and Kane quickly followed after her into the crowd.

When they arrived at the castle entrance, there were many groups getting good vantage spots as expected, but most were complaining and moaning and some swearing.

The four friends assembled together and pushed their way through the throng of people to see what was going on. At the front of the entrance sat a large Heavy Axeman in full armor on a grunty, purposefully blocking the entrance to the castle.

Kane asked a person from another group "what's going on? Is this part of the event?" The stranger answered in angry tones "no, some stupid person paid this guy to block the door to the castle, and no one can get a response from him. We can't fight him on account of the grunty he's on. It's strange, all other events I've been to had a system administrator to watch out for exactly this kind of thing..." He went back into his group's conversation.

The rest of the group had asked around or emailed and gotten the same conclusion.

Tei sighed. "What can we do? The person has even got up away from the keyboard to prevent any attempts at bribery..."

Rewt gave a small smile. "We'll just have to find... a different... way into the castle." Everyone look at him. Their expression urged him to explain more. Rewt gave a small chuckle and motioned for them to follow him away from the other groups.

They went to a corner of the courtyard near the castle. Rewt explained "this is THE WORLD right? All kinds of interactive elements? Just look up high at the castle..." Everyone looked to where Rewt was pointing. Higher up, on the second floor, there were three stain glass windows. Monty gave Rewt a defeated look. "There's no way we can get up there, even if they could be broke..."

Rewt giggled to himself. "Actually, I think we can get up there. I have a friend who can help us." Tei gave a frightened look. "You mean a hacker!" "Shhhh! Though he prefers to be called a 'data arranger,' yes." Tei looked around nervously "Do you know what the administration will do if we get caught working with someone like that! They'll delete our characters and band our accounts!" "I'm fully aware of the consequences. But, if you haven't' noticed, there are no admin anywhere here."

Suddenly someone arrived from the chaos gate, but they could not be seen. The familiar gold lines appeared, but no one was there. Everyone ignored it. Except Rewt. As they waited for Rewt to go on, a voice seemingly came out of nowhere, "Hi! Sorry I'm late. Had to again weave around the band they put on me. Heh, they should make those things more sturdy." All of the group but Rewt looked for the owner of the voice, and beside Rewt popped a new person.

What appeared wasn't a regular character though. It looked like a black head with the only feature being two yellow glowing eyes under a hat that resembled a witch's hat. Except the hat was made up of computer boards, chips placed here and there. One cable dangled from under the rim holding a keyboard suspended in the air. The body was a sweeping light green cloak, covered in 0's and 1's. It seemed to float and had no distinguishable feet.

"Guys, this is l33t m493 (Leet Mage). He's going to get us into that castle." Rewt was aglow with the pride of knowing someone of this high caliber. The rest of the group introduced themselves and made sure they weren't drawing anyone else's attention.

**Author's Endnote: Sorry for the long wait for those of you reading it -.-; This one is a lot better written I think, and I'm going to eventually rewrite chapter 1 (it's a piece of crap -.-;;;). Please review! Thank you! -/**


End file.
